


What The Night Brings

by justanothernobody



Series: Night and Day [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: From your lowest points to your best moments, I will forever be there to witness. If only you allow me to help, I'll never ask for more in this lifetime.





	1. Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles that will be done in an unidentified amount of time. English isn't my first language so help me out if you see any errors. I'm opened to constructive criticism so do that too. Enjoy!

As I step further away from the beach, I see it. The waves grow higher as the night comes. I feel the water push me back and forth — as if it's wanting to drag me in but at the same time letting me go. White noise fills my ears and my head empties out its thoughts. I take another step forth. The water definitely feels deeper. It tempts me to just step forward another step or two to see how high it'll go. It makes me want to drown in it, and hopefully get sucked in by the ocean to hide me away from everyone.

As I lift my foot up to go on I hear him calling me. _Don't go too far_ , he says worriedly. I put my foot back down. I turn back and walk towards him. The closer I get the more the concern melts of his face. He lets her hand out to hold mine, silently telling me to come beside him where he is assured I am safe. I stand beside him, the waves crashing against our knees. The sea still calls me in, begging me to fall in its mesmerizing aqua. I bend my toes to grip the rocks where I stand on. Maybe another time, another day, I think, when I'm finally ready for it.


	2. Hatred

There's just something about hating yourself. It's something easy, a simplicity not many understands. It's extremely quick to just point out flaws instead of niceties. It's better to pity yourself than liking yourself. Similar to love itself, it's easier to despise than to be enamoured with yourself.


	3. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short update... I promise it'll be somewhat longer next time.

I want to feel stunning. I want to feel loved. I want to be adored, even if it's for who I'm not.


	4. Feel

I can't fight the emptiness I'm feeling. The numbness consumes me; the only way out is by the blade in my grip just waiting to form lines on my skin. The drops of redness bead against my pale complexion, and I feel at peace.

 

His heart hurts, and so does the wounds. The scars littered his right wrist in pale or bright red lines.


	5. Rinse and Repeat

I throw, kick, and thrash around, hoping to find release. But in the end I will always come back to the scars decorating my wrists.

The blood stops leaking, the cuts heal, but that doesn't mean they ever stop appearing.


	6. Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting past the halfway point of this short story woohoo! Thanks for waiting guys, just 5 more chapters to go :)

I stay up awake thinking, is this the life I signed up for?

Is the despair in my eyes what I was born for?

Is the sadness in my wake what I live for?

Is this lifetime worth living?

I lay awake in bed, wishing for a painless leave.

 

 

It hurts, so he smiles a bit wider, laughs a bit louder.

It still aches inside.


	7. Fallen

I want death. So bad.

I want to drown.

I want to jump off of a cliff so high I can't feel myself crashing down.

I want to fall in the water and forget how to breathe and experience life get out of me.

I want to be stuck in purgatory instead with all the sinners.

I want to be buried alive and lose the oxygen from my lungs and rot from its deprivation.

I want death to come quick and painful.


	8. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' question for you guys, do you want me to make this story in another POV? It's so that you can understand it in another light and all. Let me know by commenting! :)

I see them. The array of small colours in my palm. There it was, the medicine I had collected overtime. Some were for colds and fevers, the rest were my sleeping pills and antidepressants. I look at them. There were at least 30 pills in my hand.

They resemble an abstract painting, I realise. It was such a pity that the beautiful shades had to be used in such an ugly way.

I bring my hand closer to my mouth. As I throw the handful of medications into my mouth, I grab the cup of water on the table to gulp them all down. I get the shot glass filled with vodka beside it too. If I was about to die, at least I should enjoy myself one last time.

I see the world spinning. I hold onto the edge of the desk for support. And then---


	9. Under

He sees it. The bright light at the end of the corridor. He walks towards it and feels… serenity. His heartbeat slows, he realises. It feels impossibly slow, weak, concerning.

He sees someone in the shade. A man, tall and broad and a stranger to him. He keeps walking and his feet aches more and yet he's never felt so _alive_. He steps on and feels the trail of acid pouring out of his footsteps and soaking the floor, yet he feels amazing. He keeps going and his figure fades with every time he walks.

When he's face to face with the silhouette, he gets it — he is partly visible, fading quickly and he panics. Instantly, he tuns to the other end of the room.

His form colours in, skin pale and heart beating too quick. The fear rises in him and suddenly a door appears behind him. He fiddles with the doorknob as he sees the man walk to him. When he opens the door, the figure is standing in front of him. He shuts the door and surveys the dark room.


	10. Awake

The light switches on, letting him see... himself. He sees his hair mussed up, IV stuck in his hand, and his body looking fragile and overall damaged. The sound of the machine shows his heartbeat quiets, beating once in a while too slow.

He walks towards himself. He senses the literal emptiness off of his physique. His soulless self ticks into life every now and then. He can't tell exactly when.

He hears a constant beep. He gets absorbed into himself. Everything fades to black.


	11. Sunrise

“Heechul, wake up. We’ve got an interview to attend.”

I wake up squinting, hand throbbing, and throat parched for water. I see Jungsoo stare back at me.

I groan. Mornings were never really my thing.

“What time is it?” Even my voice was raspy. I really needed a gulp of water.

“Seven. Now come on, get up.”

I sit up on my bed. Gosh, what happened last night? I check my arms.

They were free of scars. I swore I saw them filled with it just moments ago.

I see my hand. No IV there, nor any marks.

Then, was last night just a dream…?

 

“Heechul, come on. We’re going to be late!”

I shake my head in disbelief. The white walls around me reflected the sunlight. Everything feels unreal.

Maybe last night was real. Maybe today is an afterlife…

 

“Heechul! Come on!”

 

I stand up at the third call. Rushing to the bathroom to get prepared for the day, I grab my clothes and pass by the members’ room.

 

That’s odd. I see the figure of the man from last night. He doesn’t seem as scary anymore. If anything, he looks ethereal. He mouths something out to me. I decipher it as  _you made it through_. He then fades.

Surprisingly, I feel great. Accomplished, out of no reason.

 

As I walk to the bathroom, I look at the ground and think.

_Today is going to be a great day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> First of all, thanks for bearing weeks and weeks of me updating this story. Thanks for being supportive throughout it too :)
> 
> Secondly, there will be a side story to this soon. I'll post it later next week or sometime near it. Please wait for that too.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> \- justanothernobody

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under the account mp_2506


End file.
